Petites histoires à Suzuran
by Chikara Ao
Summary: C'est une suite de drabbles, donc histoires simples et courtes ! Si vous voulez du compliquez ou une fic digne de ce nom, c'est pas ici que vous la trouverez ;) Couples divers et variés... Rating aussi...
1. Tu n'es qu'à moi (GxI)

**Titre**** :** Petites histoires à Suzuran

**Rating**** :** K

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, la fic elle est à bibi par contre.

**Couple**** :** Genji-Izaki

**Résumé ****:** Genji et Izaki se sont disputés. Quand le blond s'isole et que le brun ressent des remords... des scènes improbables peuvent avoir lieu !

**Corrigé par Chali**

**Tu n'es qu'à moi**** :**

Izaki le boudait. Et il n'aimait pas quand Izaki le boudait ! C'était d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'il avait un air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude et qu'il marchait d'un pas mal assuré vers... le toit du lycée. Il voulait arranger les choses. Oui, lui, Genji Takaya, s'était décidé à faire le premier pas ! Bon, c'est qu'il était un peu en tord quand même, mais bon... fallait pas que ça le prenne tout les jours non plus ! Parce que vive la réputation qu'il aurait après...

Le Chef des GPS se stoppa devant la porte qui menait directement au toit. En plus de faire la gueule, Izaki avait décidé de le faire encore plus chier en allant squatter chez leurs rivaux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce blond parfois ! Il avait vraiment de la chance d'être son meilleur ami, sinon...

Le brun fixa d'un regard presque vide la porte lui faisant face, l'ultime rempart. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait une fois de l'autre côté, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui le faisait ainsi hésiter. Lui, ce qui l'embêtait, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il y ait les crétins de gars de Serizawa, et Tamao lui même, juste derrière cette fichue porte.

En fait Genji était arrivé aux conclusions suivantes : soit il ne parlait pas aujourd'hui à son meilleur ami pour essayer d'arranger les choses et du coup ils ne se parleraient plus du tout de toute leur vie, le blond étant un tantinet buté ; soit il allait lui parler et arrivait à arranger les choses, récoltant au final rien qu'une honte passagère ; soit... cet imbécile lui faisait un sale coup ! Et c'est d'ailleurs cette troisième option que Izaki avait choisi. Parce que oui, vu que le blond se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, et bien maintenant c'était sûr que sa fierté ne se remettrait pas ! A coup sûr que ces rivaux lui rappelleraient son instant de faiblesse ! Franchement, si c'était pas pour Izaki qu'il devait malmener sa fierté, il n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de chose de toute sa longue vie.

Genji, conservant son air nonchalant, ouvra sans trop de brusquerie la porte. Tous les gars qui se trouvaient derrière levèrent leurs visages vers lui, l'instant d'avant ils souriaient bêtement, l'instant d'après ils étaient prêt à tuer. Seul un homme ne fit pas comme tous les autres. Et oui... Izaki !

Celui-ci, dans son indifférence habituelle, ne s'était même pas donné la peine de relever son visage, le gardant obstinément rivé sur un livre quelconque qui lui permettait de passer le temps. Genji le repéra tout de suite, et ne pu s'empêcher de se figer. Il ne se comportait pas ainsi parce qu'il attendait une réaction, mais simplement parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait il devenait instantanément gay. Ouais, Izaki c'était bien le seul gars à pouvoir le faire réagir ainsi ! Pas qu'il était amoureux, mais... il était tout simplement charmé par la beauté de son meilleur ami. C'est vrai quoi, allez trouver plus beau gars que lui ! Et en plus à Suzuran ! Genji n'avait pas de preuves - pas vraiment besoin - mais il savait parfaitement que son ami ne faisait pas de l'effet qu'à lui seul !

Se remettant un peu de sa contemplation, et ignorant complètement les gars qui lui adressaient hargneusement la parole - en fait il ne les avait même pas entendus - le brun se déplaça vers son meilleur ami. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui, faisant de l'ombre au visage si séduisant du blond. Il mit ses mains dans les poches et continua à le fixer.

Izaki, la cigarette à la bouche, avait lui bien l'intention d'ignorer l'homme face à lui. Il savait parfaitement qui il était et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était même pas permit un regard. Il continua à feuilleter nonchalamment son livre, ne faisant même plus attention à ce qui pouvait s'y raconter.

Puis, soudainement, la voix grave de Genji le fit se stopper :

- Vire ton bouquin !

Izaki releva lentement son visage toujours impassible vers son leader. Il se contenta de le fixer, ne faisant rien pour obéir à l'ordre du brun. Un duel silencieux mais néanmoins intense se déroula alors. Chacun essayant de faire plier l'autre.

Puis finalement le blond souffla, projetant un peu plus fort la fumée de sa cigarette. Il ferma les yeux l'air toujours aussi calme et retira le livre qui se trouvait dans sa main posée sur ses genoux, et le projeta juste à côté de lui.

Sans un mot et en surprenant Izaki, Genji vient s'assoir sur les genoux qui avaient été précédemment occupés. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son ami, ramenant ses mains sur les cheveux blond et cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Les yeux toujours un peu plus ouvert qu'à l'accoutumé, Izaki revient après quelques secondes dans son état de parfaite indifférence. Il baissa les yeux sur l'épaule de son ami qui se trouvait juste sous son nez et entoura faiblement son buste de ses bras. Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il aurait fait autant de peine à Genji.

- T'es qu'un chieur, murmura celui-ci.

- C'est ta façon de me dire que t'es désolé ? répliqua le blond en souriant juste un instant.

- N'importe quoi ! J'suis désolé de rien du tout, c'est pas ma faute si t'es con !

- Ouais... c'est bien pour ça que t'es ici !

Izaki se permit de souffler doucement la fumée de sa cigarette qu'il avait prit entre ses doigts avant de la remettre au coin de ses lèvres et de replacer sa main dans le dos de son ami.

- J'suis con alors t'es obligé de venir me chercher, continua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Ouais t'es qu'un sale gosse qui fait que des conneries, lui répondit le brun en souriant, toujours plongé dans le cou de son ami, profitant de la douceur de sa peau et de ses cheveux.

- Et toi tu es l'adulte responsable qui vient me réprimander.

- Hum, et t'auras l'droit à une fessé parce que tu m'as grave énervé !

- Contrarié est le mot juste Genji, répliqua Izaki.

- C'est la même chose crétin !

- Énervé c'est parce que t'aurais pas été content de ce que j'ai fait, alors que contrarié c'est parce que ce que j'ai fait t'aurai embêté.

- ...

- C'est quoi qui t'ennuies Genji ? Le fait qu'on se soit engueuler ou le fait que j'sois venu ici ?

Le brun alla câliner le bout de son nez contre la peau si agréable d'Izaki.

- J'suis contrarié qu'on se soit engueulé, mais j'suis énervé que tu sois venu ici !

- ...

- Izaki tu fais parti de ma bande, t'as pas à traîner ici. Et puis t'es mon meilleur pote, alors t'as pas à t'engueuler avec moi !

- Parfois c'est dur de se retenir, souffla le blond.

- C'est pas toi mon prof de diplomatie ? interrogea Genji d'un ton ironique.

- Mouais, quand ça t'arrange !

Le brun se mit à caresser doucement les mèches blondes. Alors que le propriétaire des dites mèches resserrait un peu plus ses bras autour du corps de son ami.

- On descend ? demanda Genji, qui mine de rien sentait les regards insistants dans son dos.

- J'suis bien ici !

- Tu seras mieux à la piscine !

Genji releva son visage et planta son regard dans les yeux neutres de son ami.

- T'es à moi, mes hommes j'les garde pour toujours à mes côtés, fit-il le plus sérieux du monde.

Izaki le regarda un moment de son air toujours - et encore - indifférent, puis un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

- T'es possessif comme gars, dis donc !

- Ouais, et t'as encore rien vu mon pote ! déclara le brun avec un sourire carnassier.

Il se leva des genoux fort confortable du blond et, planté devant celui-ci, lui tendit sa main en souriant légèrement.

Ne prenant pas garde aux yeux qui les entouraient, Izaki se saisit de la main de son ami et se releva. Sans un mot et le sourire aux lèvres, les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent de leurs rivaux, et une fois la porte franchie et fermée Genji se permit un petit bisou au coin de la bouche de son meilleur ami. C'était pas sa faute, l'envie avait été trop forte.

Izaki sourit doucement et lui répondit simplement en lui frottant gentiment la main de son pouce. Sans un regard pour l'autre, ils continuèrent alors à descendre vers leur 'chez eux'.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Question existentielle n°1 : pourquoi Izaki se trouvait-il sur ce toit avec la troupe de Serizawa ? Et surtout, comment a-t-il réussi ce tour ?

Question existentielle n°2 : qu'est-ce qui a prit à mon cerveau de sortir une histoire aussi débile qui ne tient, avouons le nous franchement, absolument pas la route !? Et vas-y que je m'installe sur les genoux de mon pote, que je fasse des câlins et des bisous !? *Je crois qu'en faite, moi, humble auteur, avait tout simplement pété un câble* ! (Excuse bidon : j'ai écrit ces drabbles, celui-là et ceux qui suivent, après une période d'abstinence d'écriture assez longue !)

Drabble à suivre : Leçon de séduction dans les vestiaires (avec Izaki dans le rôle principale ! ^^ comme ça sera le cas pour tous les drabbles de toute façon ! :p)


	2. Leçon de séduction dans les vestiaires

**Titre**** :** Petites histoires à Suzuran

**Rating**** :** K+

**Disclaimer**** :** La fic est à Bibi, les persos à leur créateur.

**Couple**** :** euh... y en a pas vraiment, mais une fois de plus c'est Izaki qui à le droit à la place principale.

**Résumé**** :** Qui dit cours de sport, dit forcément un tour dans les vestiaires. Et puis quand la rivalité se passe à un autre niveau... chacun veut prouver qu'il est le plus beau !

**tokajiloveizaki ****: **désolé ma grande, j'ai complétement zapé de te répondre ! J'ai un peu perdu l'habitude de ce site on dirait bien... Enfin, merci pour ta review ! Et si tu aimes Izaki, avec moi tu seras servis, et en plus j'ai pas de couple fétiche avec lui alors tu le verras avec tout le monde... même si ton pseuo me dit que pour ta part tu as une préférence ;)

**Corrigé par Chali**

**Leçon de séduction dans les vestiaires :**

Le prof avait été complètement surpris. Tellement qu'il en avait fait tomber sa mâchoire durant au moins deux bonnes minutes ! Comme quoi cela révélait vraiment de l'extraordinaire que les élèves de Suzuran assistent à un cours. Bon, c'était pas comme s'ils étaient allés en maths, mais c'était quand même un cours !

Le prof de sport, après s'être remit difficilement du choc, avait commencé à faire son travail, c'est-à-dire à enseigner, à donner indirectement des ordres... et, autre surprise, tout se déroula merveilleusement bien ! Il y avait beau avoir le groupe de Genji et celui de Serizawa ensemble, tout avait été parfaitement calme. Si on omet les grognements rauques provoqués par l'effort.

À la fin du cours épuisant, ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers les vestiaires et, comble du comble, les pires rivaux qui existent se retrouvèrent dans un seul et unique vestiaire. Mais, encore un fait étrange, il n'y eut aucune protestation, rien du tout, nada de chez nada ! Donc, le plus naturellement du monde, Genji et sa troupe, ainsi que Serizawa et sa bande, allèrent dans le vestiaire afin de se décrasser et aussi de se changer.

La plupart des voyous de Suzuran, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, était d'un naturel assez délicat, et c'est bien pour cette raison que la bataille pour avoir accès à une douche libre avait fait son apparition. Néanmoins encore une fois cela n'entraîna pas de dérapage. C'était le premier qui y arrivait qui était servit et le perdant attendait tout simplement une nouvelle occasion. Le vestiaire étant constitué de huit douches individuelles, ainsi qu'un coin commun où pas moins de dix étudiants pouvaient tenir. Mais étonnement, ce « coin » là était désert. Peut-être qu'en plus de leur nature délicate, les Suzuriens développaient un côté timide !? Du moins c'était le cas pour pratiquement tous vu qu'ils faisaient la queue devant les douches individuelles, fermement accroché à leur serviette qui était également maintenu solidement au niveau de leurs hanches. Bah... ça pouvait aussi être un effet du duo de porte ragot qui se trouvait dans le coin - nous ne citerons pas de noms, mais les reconnaître est loin d'être tâche ardu !

Cependant, un jeune homme qui était loin de posséder une patience à tout épreuve et qui était également énervé de sentir une odeur de chacal lui coller à la peau, ainsi que le brouhaha que provoquait la bande de mammouths qui piétinait sur place devant les douches, ainsi que les rires moqueurs de ceux qui étaient déjà propres et rhabillés de leurs habits noir de corbeaux, ainsi de ceux qui râlaient parce qu'ils ne savaient pas faire ça intérieurement comme lui se forçait à le faire - en fait pour couper court on peut dire qu'en cet instant précis, tout dans ce vestiaire bondé d'hommes qu'il rêvait d'envoyer s'écraser contre le carrelage, lui foutait les nerfs à vif !

Ce fut donc avec une indifférence feinte, une colère tout de même apparente dessinant délicatement les traits de son visage et assombrissant par là même son regard déjà naturellement noir, qu'il se leva de la petite place qu'il avait réussi à se faire sur le banc entourant le vestiaire et qu'il se déplaça vers les douches, vers le « coin » qui semblait tant faire peur aux Suzuriens. Il attira certains regards sur sa personne, ce qui paraissait totalement logique si les hormones étaient normalement constituées et si les yeux étaient en bonne santé - ça pouvait se comprendre qu'à Suzuran la vision soit quelque fois endommagée, avec un coup droit par là, et un crochet du gauche par là, les pauvres garçons s'en sortaient souvent avec des bosses malvenues.

Mais il fallait dire que même un homme, à 100% hétéro pure souche, ne pouvait pas se voiler la face devant la silhouette du blond. Bronzé et finement musclé, une peau sans l'ombre d'une imperfection et un visage si agréablement fait. Il semblait avoir un corps dur et impénétrable qui reflétait à merveille sa personnalité, surtout au vue de l'expression sombre qu'il arborait. Ainsi plusieurs regards suivirent son avancé, louchant parfois sur la serviette négligemment accroché sur les hanches... et qui menaçait de tomber au sol à chaque pas du blond. Mais le jeune homme en question arriva parfaitement à destination sans avoir fait un parcours de nudiste. D'autres Suzuriens, ceux qui attendaient leur tour près des douches, s'étaient également mis à fixer le blond.

Ils parurent presque étonnés quand celui-ci entra dans le coin commun des douches. Ah ? Sérieux !? Ils se regardèrent entre eux, se posant silencieusement des questions. Euh... ça voulait dire qu'eux aussi ils pouvaient y aller !? Sans ce soucier des réflexions hautement intelligentes des petits bras, le Roi, ainsi que le monstre de Suzuran, firent le même parcours d'Izaki. Puisque celui-ci avait franchi la barrière sans problème, il était hors de question que son propre Boss et son rival continuent également à jouer les prudes en attendant sagement leur tour. Quelques autres gars vinrent se coller aux basques des deux têtes de Suzuran, entre autres on pouvait remarquer les frères Mikami qui comptaient également sur la situation pour se dégoter quelques bonnes blagues, mais aussi Tokio, ou encore Makise et Tokaji. Chuta et Shoji étant déjà passé par l'étape douche, les deux lascars ne se montrèrent pas - bon, mettons également de côté le fait que Takeshi y avait aussi fait un tour !

Mais alors que Genji, en tête, s'apprêtait à entrer dans le « coin » qui avait été tant redouté, il se stoppa sans prévenir. Se faisant la seconde d'après légèrement bousculer par un Serizawa qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention au grand brun juste devant lui. Il remonta son regard vers la grande gigue, se frottant son nez endoloris au passage, mais son regard noir n'atteint pas son rival. Ce dernier semblant s'être figé et ne lui accordant pas la moindre attention. Sans cérémonie il le poussa un peu pour voir ce qui le perturbait, bien vite imité par le groupe de derrière qui se casa comme il pouvait pour avoir un entre-aperçu du blond - qui était sans nul doute la source de cet embouteillage.

Il faut dire que la vision qui s'offrait à eux était pour le moins... excitante ! Nan mais franchement !? Comment faisait Izaki pour être aussi... hum, quel était ce mot déjà ? Un mot bien difficile à retrouver surtout lorsqu'il était le qualificatif que des Suzuriens utiliseraient pour un de leur confrère. Mais pour facilité la tâche à tout le monde, Serizawa souffla doucement le mot « Sexy » qui éclaira à tous leur lanterne. Effectivement, Izaki était bel et bien sexy en cet instant. Déjà que d'ordinaire il était loin d'être moche mais là... c'était le pompon - pardonnez l'expression ! Et le pire c'était qu'il était de dos et que pourtant il en faisait décrocher la mâchoire des badboys de Suzuran. Inconsciemment, ceux-ci prièrent pour qu'Izaki ne se retourne pas. Non parce que déjà que le fait de trouver un autre gars sexy, canon ou tout ce que vous voulez était pour le moins perturbant, alors si ils commençaient à virer gay à cause de celui-ci, autant allez directement se pendre - avec une corde à sauter de surcroît !

Mais laissons de côté les perturbations internes des poissons rouges voyeurs, pour nous reconcentrer sur le blond si perturbant. Celui-ci prenait tranquillement sa douche, enfin apaisé de toute sa colère, comme quoi l'eau avait vraiment un effet yoga sur les sens et les émotions. Il passait nonchalamment ses mains dans ses cheveux décoloré, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur le reste de son corps, dégoulinant sur son torse imberbe - qui était, heureux veinard, non exposé aux yeux vicieux -, son dos lisse jusqu'à longer les jambes fines et musclées. Une partie du corps auquel les corbeaux n'avaient précédemment pas fait attention, lors de la « traversé » d'Izaki, était en cet instant parfaitement exposé et surtout magnifiquement mit en valeur par un sublime tatouage.

En effet alors que les fesses rebondies mais petites du blond luisaient doucement dû au effet combiné de l'eau et du faible éclairage, un tatouage aux couleurs sombres se dessinait à merveille sur le corps d'Izaki, léchant légèrement le haut de la fesse gauche pour remonter le long de sa hanche tout en s'agrandissant pour envahir presque de moitié le dos du blond. Un magnifique dragon noir, avec des touches subtiles de rouge et de vert, s'étendait là, sur le corps à nu du blond, lorgnant de ses yeux sévères les corbeaux indiscrets. La chute de rein terrible d'Izaki rendait le spectacle encore plus alléchant. Faisant d'ailleurs soupirer le cœur des voyeurs qui sentirent, plus que l'envie soudaine d'un certain blond, une pique de jalousie les tirailler.

Le premier à céder à cette jalousie qui n'avait pourtant rien à faire là, en plein milieu de ce vestiaire d'hommes, fut sans grand étonnement Genji. Celui-ci, après avoir jeté un œil de défit au blond qui n'en avait bien évidement aucunement conscience, s'avança sous une pomme de douche en ayant préalablement accroché sa serviette. Ainsi les têtes se détournèrent d'un coup pour suivre le Roi de Suzuran, qui semblait au vu de son expression sérieuse et terriblement concentré - est-ce vraiment Genji !? - sur le point de combattre le sexappeal d'Izaki. Certains en sourirent, faisant une moue étrange en tentant de retenir leur rire, mais tout se compliqua quand Serizawa se prit également au jeu. Au lieu de se moquer les jeunes hommes furent surprit. Ces deux-là voulaient vraiment avoir tous les titres on dirait ! Aussi débile celui-ci pouvait-être ! Mais malgré le peu de conviction de certain, l'idée commença doucement à germer et finalement la fierté montra le bout de son nez. En effet il y eu des déclics comme : « Hors de question que je perde quoique ce soit fasse à ce blond décoloré ! » ; « Serizawa prendrait vraiment trop la grosse tête, il faut que j'évite ça avant qu'il me ruine en voulant fêter ce nouveau titre » ; « Parfois pour que les blagues soient meilleures, il faut soit-même se prêter au jeu. » , etc. etc.

Ainsi toutes les douches du coin commun furent bientôt occupées par des propriétaires bouillant de montrer leurs capacités de beau mâle ! Même des inconnus étaient venus s'incruster, la plupart étant néanmoins rester à regarder le spectacle que Takeshi avait bien évidement aucunement tardé à faire connaître. Et en effet si Izaki s'était retourné, ou s'il n'avait ne serait-ce que prêter le moindre égard au monde extérieur, il aurait vu, et s'en serait certainement énervé, une troupe de joyeux lurons en train de mâter leur propre camarade. Examinant sérieusement - on peut y croire - les corbeaux qui faisaient leur toilette tout en se la pétant le plus possible. Certains sortaient nettement du lot, comme Izaki et même Genji et Serizawa se débrouillaient bien. Makise était également étonnement bien foutu malgré les quelques défaillances de son visage, mais après le reste avait un peu du mal à jouer de leurs atouts. À un point que même Takeshi eut un peu mal pour son frère - enfin, il ne se gênerait néanmoins nullement de lui faire quelques bonnes remarques ce soir ! On était vicieux et sadique ou on ne l'était pas après tout !

Mais finalement tout ce concours prit subitement fin, réveillant même audacieusement Izaki de sa transe aquatique, lorsqu'un jeune corbeau, du genre novice avec ses poings mais pas avec le reste, répliqua le plus naturellement du monde :

-Putain, t'es vachement sexy Izaki !

Pour le coup il se sentit vraiment mal face aux regards hargneux que lui lançaient des gars aussi haut gradé que ceux qu'il avait là, juste sous les yeux. En fait seul Izaki s'était retourné vers lui, indifférent comme à son habitude, même si légèrement sceptique, et avec une lueur d'interrogation au fond des yeux.

-Bon, bah finalement on a notre champion, proclama Takeshi, un sourire canaille aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

Alors que tous grognèrent, déçu d'eux-même, certains lançant même des regards peu agréables envers le blond - là on ne vise surtout pas en première place un hamster ébouriffé, bien sûr que non ! - ce dernier se retourna nonchalamment en soupirant. Alors en fait, même lorsqu'il se pensait tranquille, il y avait toujours un abruti pour ruiner une paix envisageable dans son petit monde. Bah, après tout il était à Suzuran, s'il voulait la paix, il aurait pas choisi un lieu de bataille comme lycée. Mais bon, même avec ça, il se demandait parfois très sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre dans ce lycée !?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alors, celui-ci était un peu mieux !? … Mouais bof, moi j'en suis pas si sûr ! ^^ En faite je l'ai écrit juste pour imaginer un petit Izaki sous la douche (j'vaux pas mieux que les autres on dirait U.U c'est pas super flatteur pour moi ça, mais bon, j'assume ! :p).

Pour suivre la coutume :

Question existentielle n°1 : Les gars de Suzuran timide !? J'veux bien que les Mika Brothers fassent peur, mais tout de même... c'est des grands garçons !

Question existentielle n°2 : Mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'un prof fous à Suzuran !? Il a du se perdre, se tromper de lycée (c'est un Roronoa en puissance à coup sûr !).

Bon voilà les p'tits loups, à la prochaine ;)

A suivre : En panne sous la pluie (Izaki a l'honneur avec avec …... Surprise ! =D)


	3. En panne sous la pluie (TxI)

**Titre**** :** Petites histoires à Suzuran

**Rating**** :** T

**Disclaimer**** :** Comme d'hab', fic à moi, persos à leur créateur.

**Couple**** :** Tokaji-Izaki

**Résumé**** :** Parfois quand les voitures tombent en pannes, ce n'est pas que négatif. Ça peut provoquer des situations improbables mais ô combien agréables (ou yaoistique !).

**Corrigé par Chali !**

**En panne sous la pluie :**

Quelle sorte d'idée avait encore eu cet idiot de Serizawa !? Quoique... à la réflexion, c'était plutôt : quelle sorte d'idée avait encore eu ces idiots de Seizawa _et Genji_ ! À croire que les Boss de Suzuran s'étaient donnés le mot ! Bon, à vrai dire ils se l'étaient certainement donné, parce que si ça n'avait pas était le cas, tout les deux ne seraient en l'occurrence pas dans la merde ! Mais tout de même... depuis quand ces deux là étaient-ils devenus suffisamment proche pour organiser des soirées entre eux !? Et en plus avec toute leur bande !? C'était vraiment glauque, et sur le coup, lors de l'annonce qu'ils avaient faite tous les deux, tous les corbeaux en étaient restés sur le cul... et puis au final, tous avait du se dire qu'à Suzuran rien ne peut vraiment s'expliquer.

Et du coup c'était à cause des ordres de leurs Boss que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient dans cette situation. Parce que oui, leurs Boss ne s'étaient pas contentés de sortir une annonce des plus incongru, non non non, ils avaient enfoncé encore plus la pilule en désignant des groupes pour qu'ils fassent le trajet ensemble, vu que la petite fête se trouvait assez éloignée de leur endroit de « détente » habituel. D'ailleurs sur le coup, le jeune homme blond qui occupait en cet instant un des sièges de la voiture arrêtée, s'était imaginé son Boss avec son rival en train de fomenter ce fichu plan, tellement celui-ci avait été étonnement bien ficelé. En effet l'autre occupant du véhicule, qui se trouvait face au volant, était à quelque chose près son voisin. Et ça avait été à chaque fois la même situation pour les autres groupes. Le truc, c'est qu'il y avait un mélange - très harmonieux en plus de ça ! - de GPS et de gars de la bande à Serizawa. « A croire qu'ils veulent qu'il y ait une bonne entente... depuis quand les corbeaux se transforment en colombes ? », pensa négligemment Izaki, assis depuis tant de temps sur ce satané siège que ses pensées avaient même été faire un tour du côté des choses inutiles.

Mais faut dire qu'il commençaient vraiment à s'ennuyer ! Enfoiré de Boss, pour sûr qu'il coincerait Genji un de ces jours pour lui dire ces quatre bonnes vérités, yeux dans les yeux ! Et qu'il lui déconseillerait très gentiment de ne plus JAMAIS monter ce genre de plan ! Nan mais et puis quoi encore !? Il n'était pas à la disposition de Genji et il n'aimait pas être prévenu au dernier moment - nan mais genre, s'il avait eu un truc à faire ? … Comment ça il passait ses soirées à glander !? - surtout quand s'était pour se retrouver dans un plan foireux. Et foireux il l'était formidablement bien en plus ce fichu plan. Comme si se retrouver à faire le voyage avec Tokaji - oui, cet abruti d'hamster, celui-là même ! - ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus qu'il se retrouve EN PANNE avec le dit abruti ! Izaki souffla imperceptiblement, sa bonne étoile inexistante subirait le même sort que son Boss, une tête au carré et un coup de pied dans le derrière ! C'était tous ce qu'ils méritaient ces infâmes qui osaient bousiller sa vie !

Cependant Izaki se décida à sortir de ses sombres pensées, évacuant légèrement son irritation cachée sous ses airs indifférents, pour se reconnecter pleinement à la réalité. Il tourna alors lentement son visage vers le hamster qui lui, faisait sans aucun doute la gueule.

-Ça fait au moins vingt minutes qu'on attend, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi si ces abrutis savent pas s'magner !? grogna en réponse Tokaji, gardant son visage fixé sur le pare-brise qui accueillait presque silencieusement la pluie du dehors.

Le brun était sacrément en colère et ne le cachait nullement, contrairement à son bien aimé camarade de malheur. Comme Izaki, il n'aimait que très peu le plan de leur Boss et surtout leur intention sournoise - et qu'il trouvait en particulier vraiment ridicule - de rapprocher les groupes. Mais la cerise sur le gâteau c'était quand même Izaki ! Enfin, le fait de se retrouver coincé avec ce dernier... dans un habitacle extrêmement réduit... avec pour seule distraction l'écoute de cette pluie intempestive... et la conviction que ces abrutis de Chuta, Takeshi et Manabu n'arriveraient pas avant des heures ! Ça, à parier que c'était les jumeaux qui avait monté le coup pour les charrier ! Après tout, qui ne connaissait pas leur rivalité !? Elle était quasiment devenu légendaire à Suzuran ! Nan mais sérieusement, pourquoi Serizawa lui avait répondu : « Ok, j't'envoi Takeshi et Manabu, j'crois qu'ils ont un stock dans leur voiture... tiens et Chuta va les accompagner vu qu'ils sont venus ensemble... » !? Sérieusement, il emmerdait profondément Serizawa et sa fichue volonté de vouloir la paix. Tous les deux ils recevraient de ses poings, et ils ne lui joueraient plus des coups pareils !

-Tu peux arrêter de grogner, ça commence à devenir ridicule, souffla Izaki calmement mais avec un brin d'irritation dans la voix.

-Ta gueule, répliqua durement Tokaji en lui lançant en regard meurtrier.

-... ton comportement est justifié, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de le trouver grotesque, dit le blond en portant son regard vers son acolyte, restant accroché aux yeux sombres de ce dernier.

-Je t'em-mer-de, fit Tokaji lentement en se rapprochant d'Izaki, supportant sans faillir le regard de celui-ci. Tout le monde ne peut pas réagir tel ce putain d'iceberg que tu es !

-Un iceberg ? … Je n'ai rien d'un iceberg, c'est juste que je sais me maîtriser contrairement à certain prima...

Izaki fut interrompu dans sa réplique par une main qui vient brutalement se poser contre son cou. Elle s'était immiscée à travers le col relevé de la veste du blond, cherchant rapidement un coin de peau.

-Regarde, fit Tokaji un souriant victorieusement, même ta peau est froide.

Izaki haussa un sourcil, une colère sombre envahissant peu à peu ses yeux. Il n'était PAS un putain d'iceberg de merde. Tout en fermant les yeux et avec une expression sévère, il vira la main qui n'avait eu en aucune façon l'autorisation de se trouver là et agrippa la veste entrouverte de Tokaji de sa main gauche. D'un coup de hanche et en s'aidant de ses gambettes il se redressa pour se pencher vers le brun. Qui lui ne réagissait pas, son cerveau étant toujours au stade du « Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? ». Et d'ailleurs cette question se répéta tel un bug alors que le décoloré s'était simplement et sans gêne positionné sur ses genoux, se coinçant de lui-même entre son rival et le volant de la voiture - Izaki ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de relever ce détail qui se révélait assez indésirable, ainsi positionné dans son dos !

-J'vais te montrer que je suis loin d'être un iceberg, bakaji ! gronda le blond, un sourire provoquant étirant néanmoins ses lèvres.

C'est alors avec une élégance qui lui était toute particulière, que le décoloré préféré de Tokaji, commença à faire courir doucement ses mains sur le buste face à lui. Passant avec lenteur mais fermeté la paume de ses main contre les pectoraux et abdominaux à peine dessiné du brun. Profitant de l'occasion pour écarter la veste et froisser le simple tee-shirt que portait Tokaji, soulevant même le vêtement pour que le bas ventre de son rival soit visible. Tout en continuant de sourire l'air provocateur en fixant sans faillir le brun, Izaki passait avec une étonnante douceur le bout de ses pouces sur la peau mise à nu, déclenchant d'infimes frissons qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer petit à petit son sourire de canaille.

Mais alors qu'il s'était assuré que Tokaji ne le virait pas, d'ailleurs ça l'avait un peu surprit que le brun n'oppose même pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu de résistance, il continua son manège en portant une de ces propres mains vers lui, vers son torse. Après tout, s'il devait prouver à cet hamster de pacotille qu'il n'était pas un iceberg, autant étaler le grand jeu ! Pour sûr qu'après il aurait chaud, et qu'il ne trouverait plus Izaki aussi glacial.

Et franchement qui pourrait penser ça en le voyant en cet instant !? Alors que sa main effectuait de petit cercle sur sa peau découverte, son tee shirt gênant venant tout juste d'être relevé, toujours avec cette attitude séductrice qui avait fait virer le pauvre hamster rouge de chez rouge. Dans un mouvement aguicher Izaki donna un coup de bassin comme pour se rapprocher de celui du brun, en collant par la même légèrement leur ventre. Izaki savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus électrisant que le fait de se faire toucher, peau contre peau, surtout après avoir été chauffé.

Tokaji n'en menait vraiment pas large. À vrai dire il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, tout son corps tendu restait inéluctablement calé au fond du siège. Après qu'il se soit remit du choc d'un Izaki s'asseyant sur ses genoux - qui n'avaient pas comme prédisposition d'être très accueillant - et qu'il ait réussi à sauver une partie de son cerveau alors qu'il sombrait tout naturellement dans le manège de ce décoloré, il avait penser qu'il devrait cogner le blond, ou tout du moins le virer de là et le faire cesser. Mais sa petite lueur d'espoir de rébellion avait bien vite décampé - son vrai soit se faisant par la même également la malle - face au comportement bien trop audacieux du blond.

Et pourtant ce dernier ne faisait au final rien d'extraordinaire. Il ondulait de temps en temps du bassin alors que ses doigts parcourait son torse... un torse fichtrement bien foutu... mais un torse de mec quand même ! Et puis Tokaji en avait déjà vu, pourquoi devait-il se retrouver obnubilé par celui-ci précisément !? La poisse, voilà ! La panne, l'iceberg, et le réchauffement climatique ! Voilà, c'était décidément une soirée de merde.

Mais même si sa fierté n'aimait pas vraiment la situation, son corps n'était fichtrement pas du même avis. Izaki sourit d'ailleurs face à cette réaction qu'il aurait cru faire apparaître avec un peu plus de mal. Décidément, à croire que Tokaji n'était qu'un gosse pré-pubère ! Il délaissa d'un seul coup son torse et celui de son rival, pour attraper à deux mains la mâchoire de ce dernier. Il releva légèrement son visage, et alors qu'il fixait intensément les yeux perturbés du petit hamster, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il colla celles-ci à leur jumelle juste en face. Offrant alors un des meilleurs baiser qu'il n'avait jamais eu au brun.

Même dans cet échange, Tokaji se révéla complètement passif. Izaki s'attendait à un peu de rébellion, mais à croire qu'il avait franchement trop choqué le brun. Bah, tant pis, il aimait quand il y avait un rendu, mais ça ne le gênait pas d'avoir totalement le contrôle sur son rival.

Leurs corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, un contact qu'Izaki se surprit à vouloir plus intime, avec quelques vêtements en moins par exemple. Et le brun, au bout d'interminables minutes, s'était enfin décidé à bouger. Relevant ses bras pour aller entourer les hanches du blond, essayant de les coller encore plus si possible. Et alors qu'Izaki commençait sérieusement à apprécier la tournure que prenait la chose, surtout que Tokaji se mettait doucement à participer au ballet qui les unissait, un détail derrière la vitre arrière de la voiture attira subitement son attention.

Sans détour, et laissant un Tokaji encore plus choqué, la bouche encore ouverte et une gêne douloureuse à un certain niveau de l'anatomie, il se rassit sur son siège, réajustant rapidement mais avec application ses vêtements et faisant réapparaître son expression d'indifférence feinte.

-Les gars sont arrivés, annonça-t-il simplement, voyant que Tokaji ne se reprenait pas.

C'était bien beau qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était, mais si l'hamster de Suzuran restait comme ça, sa comédie ne servait strictement à rien ! Et pour le coup sa réplique eu l'effet escompté vu que Tokaji, en même temps qu'il abaissait son tee shirt et remettait maladroitement sa veste, essuya sa bouche de laquelle un léger filet de bave s'était échappé de leur baiser.

Il regarda brièvement Izaki alors qu'il avait capté le regard amusé de ce dernier, le trio d'abruti apparaissant juste derrière la vitre, de son côté bien évidemment.

-Tu vois que ça sert de se maîtriser, fit-il en souriant sournoisement au brun. J'espère qu'à l'avenir tu ne confondras plus frigide et maîtrise.

Le sourire ouvertement moqueur d'Izaki lui tapa sur le système, mais en cet instant il devait bien se l'avouer, il n'aurait jamais eu le cran de lui répondre. C'est pour ça qu'il se contenta qu'un regard meurtrier alors qu'il abaissait rageusement la vitre, faisant apparaître trois visages d'idiots complètement mouillés qui semblaient eux aussi se foutre de sa gueule. Décidément, c'était pas sa soirée ! Quelque chose lui disait que c'est Serizawa qui en payerait le prix fort !

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Question existentielle n°1 : Pourquoi Genji et Serizawa cherchent la paix ? Et surtout pourquoi ont-ils eu ce plan, stupide ne nous le cachons pas, d'obliger leurs gars à faire du covoiturage ? … Hum, comme vous dites, vaux mieux pas savoir en faite !

Question existentielle n°2 : Dites... c'est bien la colombe le signe de la paix ? Non ? … Et euh... au Japon le volant est bien à gauche, n'est-ce pas ? (Parce que oui, j'avoue, j'ai eu la flemme de vérifier U.U)

Question existentielle n°3 : Est-ce que je surestime le charme d'Izaki ? Hum... c'est vrai que je vois mal Tokaji rester de marbre alors qu'il se fait violer les genoux mais bon... bah, on va dire que les yeux du hamster étaient encore trop novices et qu'Izaki a profité de son expérience ! (Arrêtez moi, je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi ! T-T)

Prochain drabble : Le soir de la St Valentin (réunion entre les GPS ^^)


	4. Le soir de la St Valentin

**Titre**** :** Petites histoires à Suzuran

**Rating**** :** K

**Disclaimer**** :** la fic est à moi, les personnages à leur auteur.

**Couple**** :** /

**Résumé**** : **Genji, Izaki, Makise et Chuta se retrouvent tous ensemble le soir de la St Valentin... mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien fabriquer !?

**Corrigé par Chali-la-Magnifique !**

**Le soir de la St Valentin :**

Les jeunes hommes étaient sagement assis, éparpillés aux quatre coins de la petite pièce. N'ayant strictement rien à faire de leur soirée et voulant éviter le plus possible les rues infestées de couples roucoulant, main dans la main, guimauve et papillonnant leur joie aux nez de tous les sombres solitaires, Chuta avait proposé à la bande de se rassembler chez lui. Tous avaient accepté vu que de toute façon Genji n'avait vraiment aucune envie de ramener ses amis chez lui - rien que le fait d'imaginer son père les surprendre le faisait frisonner ! - ; Izaki lui ne voulait pas étaler sa vie privé amis ou pas - et puis... imaginer qu'il tombe sur ses sœurs ! … Humpf, il en frissonnait ! - ; et Makise se rappelait vaguement qu'il n'avait pas fait le ménage depuis... qu'il avait emménagé, ce qui faisait un sacré bout de temps - et puis c'est-on jamais, qu'une des demoiselles qu'il ait courtisé se trouve encore chez lui ! … Pfiou, il en avait des frissons ! (nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que Maki à une imagination débordante, n'est-ce pas ?)

Enfin, en conclusion, en cette soirée bénit des amoureux, cette fameuse journée de la Saint Valentin, Genji, Izaki, Makise et Chuta... se retrouvaient entre homme, dans une petite pièce, à picoler ! Hum... la joie, en effet. Mais bon, pour dire toute la vérité, les corbeaux en avaient en fait strictement rien à faire de ce jour ! Pourquoi s'en soucieraient-ils !? N'importe quoi ! Les amourettes c'étaient pas leur genre, que nenni ! Et cette impression qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment n'était qu'une conséquence dû aux excentricités des couples du dehors. Bah oui, si en cet instant ils se sentaient tous profondément seuls c'était juste parce que... ils étaient entre homme... dans une petite pièce... à picoler ! Et pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas au bras d'une magnifique jeune * %^:~#/ HEIN !? Non non, stop, ils étaient parfaitement satisfait de leur soirée... entre homme !

Cerveau de Genji :

Bordel, ça fait chier quand même ! J'aurai peut-être dû aller au bar en fin de compte... p't'être qu'elle m'attend en plus... Mouais, vu comment je lui ai parlé l'autre fois ! C'est chiant les filles, ça peut rien encaisser. Tu leur dis un mot de travers et elles dégainent direct, même pas l'temps d'ratrapper l'coup. Fait chier. J'aurai quand même préféré être avec une nana. Les potes c'est bien sympa mais c'est pas avec eux que j'pourrai profiter comme il faut d'la soirée. Aaah, j'me souviens encore d'ces autres années, le jour de ces Valentins, pensa-t-il les yeux vagues, des souvenirs défilant dans sa petite tête. T'ain, j'en ai toujours eut rien à foutre, mais à chaque fois c'était le septième ciel assuré ! Un vrai panard ! À croire que les filles étaient vraiment raides dingue de cette journée.

Hum, comprend pas les filles. C'est bizarre dans l'fond. En plus d'être susceptibles, elles sont superficielles. Pfiou, à l'avenir faudrait que je pense à choisir une fille un peu plus virile, genre une Serizawa sans la moustache, plus fine, les cheveux plus long et aussi, quand même, un peu plus élégante que ce primate ! … ou sinon j'ai qu'à tout simplement virer gay ! … ? …. ? …. !? … Faut que j'fume et vite !

Cerveau de Chuta :

En fait... j'ai jamais... fêté... la Saint Valentiiiiinnnnnnnnn ! *Déprime, Déprime* J'suis un cas désespéré, pire que Makise ! Même lui il s'est trouvé une fille - quoique, elle est passée où celle là d'abord !? - et moi, même pas capable d'en dégoter une ! J'vais pleurer, je pleure, ma vie est un désert sans fin ~~~~~ Je veux connaître l'amouuuur ! *Cerveau de Chuta OUT*

Cerveau d'Izaki :

Je suis solidaire en fait. C'est ça, c'est juste que je suis solidaire, pensait Izaki en balançant doucement sa tête de bas en haut. Sérieux, je me retrouve encore embarqué dans leur histoire tous ça parce qu'ils assument pas d'être seul le jour de cette fête ridicule ! Du coup je me retrouve coincé avec des mecs frustrés qui tirent la gueule... dans une petite pièce... avec pour seule vraie compagnie l'alcool ! … Quoiqu'à y réfléchir de plus près, ça vaux peut-être mieux que de me retrouver chez moi avec mes frangines, à coup sûr qu'elles m'auraient nargué d'être seul à coup de : « Baaaka ! Même pas foutu de trouver une fille ! » ; « Iza-chan, tu peux me parler, tu sais... je pourrais t'apprendre à parler aux filles si tu veux !? » ; « Idiot, beau gosse et idiot, c'est désespérant, les mecs servent vraiment à rien ! » ; « Ne dis rien... en fait t'es gay et t'assumes pas c'est ça !? ».

Repenser à mes sœurs devait avoir mis mon expression extérieur dans un sacré état. Pfiou, retrouver son calme... hum, bien ! Bon, mais c'est vrai que dans les deux cas je m'en tire mal... en fait je devrais peut-être me trouver une fille - de préférence occasionnelle, pour servir que lorsqu'elle serait véritablement utile - pour ainsi éviter ce genre de situation. Après tout cette soirée se serait certainement mieux déroulée si mon bras s'était calé contre des hanches étroites et que j'avais pu profiter d'une présence féminine douce. Ce qui actuellement était loin d'être le cas avec ces crétins qui empestaient les ondes négatives, ou, ce qui aurait été encore bien pire, avec ses sœurs qui représentaient la cruauté suprême à ses yeux.

Misère, enfin d'compte, me faut vraiment une fille ! … Désolé les gars, la prochaine fois, ça sera sans moi !

Cerveau de Makise :

… ? …... ? …... !? ….. Hum, la prochaine fois que j'croise Kyoko, j'ferais comme les gens dehors. Ça serait pas mal comme rapprochement, pensait un Makise qui contenait difficilement son excitation.

Hors des cerveau semblent-ils endommagés :

Le silence n'avait pas été rompu depuis maintenant les quinze bonnes minutes ou chacun s'était installé. Jusqu'à ce que plusieurs tonalités résonnent simultanément dans la pièce. Après un échange vif de regards entre les jeunes hommes, ils sortirent tous leur portable pour lire le texto qu'ils venaient de recevoir :

« Wouhouuuu, BONNE ST VALENTIIIINNNNN à tous ! J'espère que vous vous êtes pas tous regroupés entre homme... dans une petite pièce... à boire comme des tonneaux !? Nooon, sûrement pas ! Bah en tout cas moi j'm'éclate, ma copine est superbement superbe, hihi ! Amusez-vous bien les mecs ~~~ »

Des doigts sans pitiés enserrèrent avec force le pauvre petit téléphone tout innocent. Cet enfoiré de Takeshi, demain, ils lui feraient la peau ! À lui et à ses blagues pourries !

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Question existentielle n°1 : Est-il vraiment possible qu'Izaki se retrouve sans compagnie le jour de la St Valentin !? … Je précise que c'est une question à prendre avec beaucoup de sérieux !

Question existentielle n°2 : Makise est-il si limité ? Genji peut-il vraiment penser à des choses qui semble aussi compliquées ? Chuta... est-il vraiment aussi dépressif ?

Enfin voilà, c'est court et inutile mais bon... c'est ma main qui m'a guidée donc bah c'est sa faute ! :p

Drabble à suivre (le dernier !) : Un réveil mouvementé (Iza et Maki-chan wouhouuu... pourquoi je sens que j'vais me faire trucider !? -_-')


	5. Un réveil mouvementé (MxI)

**Titre**** :** Petites histoires à Suzuran

**Rating**** :** T

**Disclaimer**** :** la fic est à moi, les personnages à leur auteur.

**Couple**** :** Makise-Izaki

**Résumé**** : **Qu'est-ce qui peux bien se passer quand pour la première fois Makise et Izaki dorment ensemble ? La seule chose sûre c'est que le réveil sera difficile !

Dédicacé à **tokajiloveizaki**, ma courageuse revieweuse de cette petite fic sans prétention - et loin de là ! À toi chère fidèle je te livre ce drabble avec ton Makise chéri pour accompagner Iza-chou ;)

**Corrigé par Chali !**

**Un réveil mouvementé :**

Makise avait bu comme un trou. Ça c'était une chose qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Le truc qui clochait par contre... bah en fait, c'était lui-même ! Parce que oui, Makise qui boit d'accord, qui finit saoul d'accord, qui doit se faire raccompagner d'accord, mais lui, Shun Izaki, corbeau possédant le titre du « décoloré le plus célèbre » de Suzuran, qui finit en tant que SAM ! PAS d'accord du tout ! Bordel, et pourtant il avait finit par céder aux excuses bidons que lui avaient fourni, sans adresse aucune, les deux autres crétins ! Tss, il était vraiment trop sensible, ça pourrait lui jouer des tours un de ces jours... quoiqu'à la réflexion ça venait justement de lui jouer un tour ! Re-Bordel !

Bon, mais du coup Izaki avait du raccompagner Makise, son ami reposant lourdement sur son épaule et une odeur désagréable d'alcool et de transpiration le suivant tout le long du trajet. Comme si être un boulet ne suffisait pas à Makise, il fallait en plus qu'il empeste. Sérieusement, un vrai cadeau ce mec !

Mais reprenons, Izaki l'avait donc aidé à rentrer chez lui, mais vu qu'il ne savait pas où habitait le gorille et qu'il avait une flemme sans nom d'appeler les deux autres qui subiraient, sans possibilité de se défiler, son courroux - sous peu - le « chez lui » de Makise s'était transformé en « chez Izaki ». Ce qui avait était encore un autre point qui porta sur le système nerveux très délicat du blond. Mais côté positif de la chose, il ramenait certes Makise chez lui, mais Dieu avait eu enfin la bonté de poser son regard sur sa personne au vu du désert total de l'appartement ! Parce que s'il y avait eu ses sœurs... bah Izaki aurait tout simplement dormi sous un pont. Même pas la peine de penser à ramener un gars bourré chez lui avec ces espèces de décérébrées qui lui servaient de frangines. C'était tout simplement inenvisageable ! Mais vu que ce n'était pas le cas, à mérite d'être irrité en rentrant, il pourrait au moins dormir au chaud et confortablement !

Izaki avait enfin franchit le seuil de l'appartement. Il déposa quelques secondes plus tard, sans grande douceur, Makise sur le petit canapé qui occupait sa chambre. Il le regarda un instant... puis se décida à aller chercher une couverture dans son armoire qu'il finit par déposer négligemment sur le gorille. Puis laissant totalement de côté son camarade, il se consacra à sa propre personne. Ainsi après une douche rapide - c'est qu'il avait une mauvaise odeur persistante qui lui collait à la peau ! - il retourna dans sa chambre pour finir sa course dans son lit, éteignant la lumière au passage et sans prêter la moindre attention à un Makise endormi.

Les heures passèrent, la nuit défilant doucement, calme et agréable. Izaki appréciait d'ailleurs tellement son sommeil qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un poids certain c'était abattu sur le lit, juste à côté de lui. Il se limita également à un léger haussement de sourcils quand « la chose » lui vola une grande partie de la couverture, dévoilant le buste du blond et un pan de son boxer. Izaki grogna mais la chaleur de la pièce et sa fatigue furent suffisantes pour ne pas le réveiller. L'intrus d'à côté, lui, soupira dans les couvertures, les yeux fermés, l'air heureux. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait changé de place, squattant un endroit qui lui était strictement interdit ! Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Il était bien au chaud là, et c'était confortable alors... il soupira une nouvelle fois de bien-être.

Il n'était pas encore l'aube - pas plus de cinq heures du matin en fait - qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant jusqu'à être positionné sur ses fesses. Dans un réflexe sa main s'était portée à son cœur qui s'était mis à battre la chamade d'un seul coup, effleurant une chose inconnue et douce au passage. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, calmant son cœur agité et reprenant ses esprits. Esprit qui lui tournait d'ailleurs ! Ouais, il se souvenait un peu de la soirée d'hier, et du fait qu'il avait un peu picolé. Hum, il avait bu ok mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas reconnaître sa propre chambre ! Non mais, c'était pas quelques gouttes d'alcool dans le sang et un fichu mal de tête qui allait lui retourner le cerveau !

Il regarda avec hargne le lieu, se mettant sur la défensive - pour rien, on est tous d'accord ! - en serrant les poings. Mais toute tension s'envola et la surprise revient au galop quand son regard se posa sur le blond à côté de lui. Hum... Izaki !? Qu'est-ce que... !? Makise se permit encore quelques minutes pour réfléchir et en vient miraculeusement à la conclusion qu'il devait être chez le blond. Il fit soudainement la grimace en pensant qu'Izaki lui ferait payer son état comateux qui l'avait forcé à le raccompagner.

Il soupira en tournant son visage vers le blond. C'était sûrement lui qui l'avait réveillé, ou plus précisément sa main vu qu'elle était juste à côté de lui... ef-ef-effleurant sa propre main ! Makise se retira aussitôt, portant sa mimine à son autre mimine pour que celle-ci la rassure, et rougit légèrement. C'était qu'il n'était vraiment pas habitué au contact intime le p'tit gorille ! Mais il finit par s'en remettre et regarda de nouveau son camarade endormit... lui ! Il fit la moue, il n'avait rien fait pour que cette brute le réveille d'un sommeil réparateur - en fait si, il ronflait comme un putois le vilain ! - sérieusement, il pouvait pas attendre le matin pour le tabasser !?

Mais Makise oublia bien vite ses pensées futiles quand son regard, qui s'était légèrement habitué à l'obscurité, put détailler plus précisément le blond. Qui... qui était... était à moitié à poil ! Mais mais, c'était quoi ça !? Pourquoi Izaki était presque nu et... pourquoi... ils étaient... tous, tous les deux... dans le même lit !? Nan nan, ils n'avaient quand même pas...

L'expression de choc intense que prit le gorille ressemblait vaguement à un mélange de crise cardiaque, révélation d'adultère, fin du monde et au dernier numéro épuisé de son magazine porno préféré qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir ! … Autant dire qu'il était sacrément bouleversé ! Hum hum. Mais bon, une nouvelle fois il tenta de reprendre son calme, avalant des goulets d'air comme pour refaire fonctionner son système respiratoire qui s'était lui aussi figé sous la surprise.

Très lentement il reporta son attention sur Izaki, une rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues alors qu'il imaginait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux. Mais Makise fit preuve d'une étonnante intelligence en pensant que vu qu'il n'avait pas de preuves de ce qu'il c'était réellement produit, il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune raison d'imaginer quoique ce soit d'aussi horrible... horrible ? Il se mit une baffe sonore quand il pensa, un peu à l'ouest : « Horrible ? Pas sûr, il est quand même pas mal foutu ! ».

Makise s'examina durant quelques secondes. Pas de marques particulières, pas de douleurs inconnues, pas de goût bizarre dans la bouche - enfin... il reconnaissait sa propre haleine quoi ! - et également pas de substances étranges et collantes. Même les draps autour de lui semblaient en parfait état. Manquait plus qu'à savoir si c'était pareil... pour Izaki ! Makise avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'il se rapprochait doucement du blond, se calant près de son bras et se penchant silencieusement au-dessus du corps endormit. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, ou plutôt, sans qu'il n'accepte vraiment la raison, ses joues commencèrent à le brûler de plus en plus. La chaleur se déplaçant même jusqu'à ses oreilles et dans son cou.

Il plissa ses yeux comme pour mieux distinguer le corps d'Izaki, vérifiant si sa peau était marquée ou autre. Ainsi prit dans son examination minutieuse, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait déplacé une de ses mains contre le flan du blond. Les doigts remontaient doucement, suivant un chemin qui leurs venaient naturellement. Ils faisaient frissonner Izaki, passant à des endroits délicats et réalisant même des dessins imaginaires qui avaient le don d'être vraiment très agréables. Makise avait bien évidemment réalisé qu'il s'était mit à toucher son camarade mais... comment dire... l'envie était beaucoup trop forte. De un, Izaki avait une peau horriblement douce, de deux, il trouvait ça plutôt intéressant de toucher un gars comme le blond. Plus intouchable tu meurs après tous. Il se disait que pas beaucoup de personne avait pu avoir la chance - « horrible » vous disiez, hein !? - de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Et ce côté privilégié - même si c'était pas voulu par le principale concerné - lui faisait plaisir !

Ainsi les doigts continuèrent à rouler sur la peau, déclenchant par la même d'imperceptibles mouvements chez le blond. Makise déglutit bruyamment en pensant qu'il avait finit son examination du blond, tout y était passé, de la tête au bassin. Mais maintenant... il restait encore la zone inconnue, cachée sous les couvertures. Le gorille de Suzuran se déplaça légèrement, gardant sa main droite qui continuait de douces caresses sur le ventre du blond - décidément, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter - descendant doucement au niveau de la lisière du boxer, sa main gauche, elle, hésitante au-dessus du drap. Finalement il s'en saisit en serrant les dents, limite il imaginait la sueur dégouliner de son front. « Pitié, pourvu qu'Izaki se réveille pas ! Et pitié, surtout, qu'il n'ait rien ! », pensa Makise. Parce que c'était bien joli que le blond ait une peau attractive, mais ça ne faisait pas tout !

Makise était en effet loin d'être prêt à assumer d'avoir couché avec un mec - déjà que coucher tout cours... - et puis point primordial, si Izaki avait quoique ce soit, il serait mort au réveil de celui-ci. Impossible qu'Izaki laisse passer ça ! Surtout que vu que Makise n'avait strictement rien, ni douleur ni marques, ça pouvait possiblement signifier que le blond avait était... enfin c'était fait... bah, avait été le dominé quoi ! Et ça, impossible qu'il le pardonne à Makise. Ce dernier essayait de se rassurer en pensant qu'Izaki était un sacré gaillard et qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé l'alcool de Makise prendre le dessus sur lui, mais bon... peut-être que le blond avait bu lui aussi ! Bordel, ça pouvait nous faire faire des choses tellement stupides ce genre de boissons !

Makise prit une lente inspiration avant de descendre lentement le drap, ses yeux suivant attentivement l'avancé. Sous l'appréhension sa main s'était figée sur le ventre d'Izaki, appuyant de plus en plus fortement, ce qui déclencha des mouvements bien plus perceptibles chez le blond. Finalement le verdict fut... un soupir d'infini soulagement pour Makise ! Il ferma les yeux tout en baissant, détendu, sa tête. Mais la chute de tension fut tel chez le gorille qu'il en oublia sa réserve, et la discrétion fut d'ailleurs loin d'être au rendez-vous lorsqu'il réalisa l'irréparable. En effet, taper joyeusement la cuisse du blond n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée ! Et il le réalisa très rapidement, comme quoi un danger de mort éminent pouvait pousser la vivacité des hommes à leur extrême limite.

Il s'était figé sous sa bêtise, attendant pas franchement rassuré la sentence - peine de mort ? torture ? Dites lui, qu'il puisse respirer ! Il osa un coup d'œil vers le blond. Vision qui d'ailleurs ne le rassura pas du tout, à tel point qu'il se serait barré en courant s'il en avait eu le courage. Parce que bien sûr Izaki s'était réveillé. Un de ses avant-bras posé à plat sur le matelas lui avait permit de se redresser et de se maintenir, menaçant au possible, face au gorille. Son regard noir, qui ressortait d'autant plus par la blancheur qui l'entourait et qui était joliment accordé à l'obscurité de la pièce, le rendait encore plus inquiétant aux yeux de Makise. La main qui s'approcha avec des envies de meurtres compléta le tout et Makise voulut disparaître sur le champs.

Quand il vit la main assassine virer la sienne qui était restée - l'imbécile, aucun esprit de survie ! - sur le ventre du blond, il se dit que définitivement, son avenir était foutu. Puis ensuite il ne put que sentir la main s'agripper à sa veste, le rapprochant vraiment trop trop près d'Izaki.

-J'peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?

« Kowai », pensa Makise en pleurant intérieurement.

-Je... je-je-je... Roufgh, je vérifiais que tu n'avais rien !

Au haussement interrogatif des sourcils d'Izaki, il continua prudemment :

-Bah vu qu'on était dans le même lit, je me demandais si on avait pas... 'fin tu vois quoi !

Le blond en fronça les sourcils cette fois-ci, une lueur de surprise passant dans son regard pourtant profondément sombre.

- « Dans le même lit » ?

-Hum, j'étais juste à côté, là, quand tu m'as filé un coup et réveillé.

-... T'es somnambule ou quoi ? répliqua Izaki en prenant un air las mais toujours menaçant.

Makise n'eut pas le temps de répondre - de toute façon il ne savait rien de ces habitudes nocturne, et vu qu'il vivait seul... aaah ! - que le blond enchaina :

-Dans tous les cas tu dégages de mon lit et tu vas sur le canapé, là où j't'ai laissé, compris ?

-Euh oui oui, bien sûr!

Naaan ? Sérieux, il allait avoir la vie sauve !?

-Et si ça peut te rassurer il s'est strictement rien passé, et puis quoi encore !

Une goutte de sueur roula sur la tempe de Makise.

-Euh ouais, hum, j'me disais aussi, fit-il maladroitement.

-Et pour finir, ça..., déclara Izaki en montrant de sa main libre son corps découvert.

Makise rougit malgré lui et tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas loucher. Comment faisait le blond pour être aussi attractif !? Et dire qu'il n'aimait même pas le corps des hommes ! … Izaki devait être une sorte d'hybride ! Hum, à coup sûr que c'était un truc comme ça.

-... tu oublies c'est clair ?

Makise fit un « Oui » solennel et sérieux de la tête. Et il sentit peu après la poigne du blond se détacher. Il le regarda de nouveau pour croiser son regard toujours sombre mais semble-t-il fatigué. … Ah, en faite c'était la paresse la raison de sa survie ? Le sourire qu'il vit s'étirer sur les lèvres du blond le surprit également.

-T'es con tu sais ? Sérieux qu'est-ce qu'un mec sexy comme moi pourrait avoir envie de faire avec un mec puceau comme toi ? J'initie à personne moi tu sais ? Abruti, imbécile, t'es bête, continuait Izaki, sa voix s'éteignant peu à peu alors qu'il se recouchait sur le matelas.

Il récupéra au passage la couverture et tourna le dos à Makise, fermant les yeux pour vite retourner chez sa copine Morphée, ne réalisant pas le moins du monde que le gorille était encore dans le lit.

Ah ? Alors en fait c'était le ridicule de ces propos qui l'avait sauvé ? Bordel mais faut savoir ! Il était perdu lui !

Mais n'empêche qu'il n'avait rien manqué des paroles du blond et qu'il était assez remonté. C'est vrai qu'Izaki avait de quoi se vanter mais quand même... il avait été pas mal vexé lui ! Et ce fut alors juste pour se venger, et aussi peut-être pour pouvoir un peu profiter de la situation, qu'il ne bougea pas du lit, se réinstallant tranquillement sous les couvertures à côté de son camarade déjà rendormi. Qui sait, le lendemain matin - enfin plutôt le réveil tardif - serait peut-être le déclencheur de nouvelles choses, différentes mais agréables. Sauf si bien sûr un certain blond gâchait le plaisir avant l'heure en l'étouffant sous l'oreiller !

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Question existentielle n°1 : Est-ce que Makise serait réellement aussi coincé face à un autre mec ? Hum, les filles le perturbent, mais les gars... ça doit être différent, non ?

Bon, pour une fois je trouve l'histoire assez cohérente, donc il n'y aura qu'une QE - je conserve le n° juste par nostalgie ^^ bah oui, parce que c'est la dernière histoire ! Mais je n'ai pas fini de poster sur ce fandom, il y aura une petite pause, mais d'ici 2/3 semaines je reviendrai ! Et vu que je suis vachement généreuse, je vous laisse choisir la fic (ou OS plutôt) que vous voudrez lire pour nos retrouvailles : alors soit **Be mine** [Tokaji-Izaki] (qui part un peu en vrille vu que mon cerveau est pas toujours très efficace), soit **É****tranges amours** [Serizawa-Izaki-Genji] (hum... c'est long et en même temps limite PWP !). Faites vos choix ! À la prochaine.


End file.
